Picture Perfect
by gg5459
Summary: Chapter 5 up. R&R! Carter and Abby had been married for 2 years when Abby found out she was pregnant. At first she was not to happy with it, but now she loves the idea of being a mother.
1. Picture Perfect

Carter and Abby had been married for 2 years when Abby found out she was pregnant. At first she was not to happy with it, but now she loves the idea of being a mother. She is 8 months pregnant and they had found out they are having a girl. Abby is now on maternity leave and will go back to work when their daughter is 6 months old. Now to the story.

Their house wasn't big, but it wasn't tiny either. It was in a perfect little neighborhood in a tiny suburb of Chicago. This way, John and Abby could still work at County, and it was the perfect place to raise a child, or children. John was ecstatic when Abby told him she was pregnant. Only two weeks after he found out he was going to be a father, he started baby-proofing the entire house. He got rid of his Jeep, which Abby thought would never happen and he even offered to take Abby shopping, which she knew he hated. Money was never going to be an issue with them, unless by some slim chance all of the Carter money disappeared. Right now for John, life was picture perfect. He was with the love of his life, and was about to be a father. You can't ask for much more than that can you?

He was working all of the hours he could, so that when baby no name came he could afford to take time off and not catch any of Weavers crap for it, if he was lucky. It wasn't until after Gamma died, everything was doing "okay" with Eric and Maggie and Gammas estate was taken care of, that he asked Abby to marry him. She of course said yes.

Their marriage, in the beginning had been almost like a fairytale. They never had huge fights or yelling wars, she didn't call him names, and he didn't call her names. Then one night, the shit hit the fan. He had gotten into a pattern off getting home late without calling. She would get worried, call all over gods creation trying to find him, and in the process making herself look like an idiot, and then he would waltz in the door with a "Hi honey, how was you day?" Well one night, his shift was over at 7:00 and he didn't walk in the door until 10:00, his cell phone was off and no one at the ER could seem to find him. Lets just say for the next couple of nights, the blankets didn't leave the couch. Now he made it an effort to call her if he was going to be late, and every time he was on his way home. They got through that, just like they would get through anything else that was thrown at them.

Telling their parents that they were going to be grandparents' was easier then either of them had expected. Maggie was thrilled, as was Eric, and to Carters surprise so was his father. He never thought that his father liked Abby that much, but I guess if John was happy, that was all that mattered. Abby and Carter still continued to go to those in Abby's words "stupid charity events" but she could just use them as an excuse to go shopping for a new dress. They went, they ate, John signed a check, they danced and then they left. It was as simple as that.

Abby was looking forward to this little girl for many reasons, one was maybe, just maybe they wouldn't have to attend those events.

Short, I know, I need ideas for names…Reviews would be helpful. I will post the next chapter after 5 reviews.


	2. You got it

He had gotten better, a lot better. He would call her everyday on his lunch break to tell her how his day had been so far, and everyday how he hoped he wouldn't be to busy. Today was one of the many days that they had planned to go baby shopping. This little girl was going to have everything and anything she wanted. And right now, she probably did. She had about a zillion outfits, millions of pacifiers, thousands of blankets, but she had no stroller, high chair or car set. That is what they were saving for today.

When Carter left work the first thing he did was call Abby. She didn't answer, so he left her a message figuring she was in the shower. When he walked in the door, he called her name but only heard a faint yell from the bathroom. He ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could hold him. When he got to the bathroom door, she was standing there in nothing but a nightgown.

"I think my water broke." She said calmly.

"What! Are you sure?" he asked in a panic.

"Well, unless I pissed myself, yeah I'm sure."

That was Abby, throwing her "sarcastic ness" in at the weirdest times.

"Ummm, ok well, uhh we need to get you to County" he said nervously.

"Yeah um, probably a good idea." She said again calmly.

He put his arm around her shoulders and guided her down the stairs. Led her out the door, without grabbing a single thing for Abby or the baby, and then they were off.

He drove as fast as he could while she was sitting next to him, squeezing the living daylight out of his hand.

"Uh Abby honey" he said nudging towards his hand.

"Sorry" she said in between breaths and screams.

As another contraction came and just after she had let go of his hand she snatched it right back up, and was once again turning it white. They were getting closer to the hospital with every contraction. Once they got there, John pulled up in the ambulance bay and ran around the new minivan to get Abby out. He picked her up and set her into the wheel chair close by, and the race began. He burst through the ER in a tizzy looking for Susan.

"Susan!" he ran through the doors screaming.

"Abby! Hi, is it time?" she asked excited

"Yes, JUST GET THIS THING OUT OF ME" she screamed

"Ok,ok calm down, where gonna do this as easy as possible" Susan said

she took the wheel chair from John and told him to go have a set in chairs. He told Susan that he wanted to be there for the baby's birth, and she promised him he would be. About 20 minutes passed when Chuny came running out to tell John to get in there quick if he wanted to see his daughter being born. He ran as fast as he could. Just when he opened the door, Susan was telling Abby to push hard one last time. She did, and all of a sudden one scream stopped and a new scream began. John looked down and saw a beautiful baby girl kicking and screaming wildly.

"Do you want to cut the cord John"? Susan asked.

John just nodded, took the scissors and cut the baby free. After Susan took her, John looked at an exhausted Abby. He took her hand, and kissed her forehead.

"You did it!" He said

"WE did it" she said.

When baby, name still to come was all cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket she was handed to Abby. This tiny baby marveled Abby. She had only a few tiny brown curls and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She was perfect. Abby looked up at John.

"You want her?"

He just nodded. He picked her up and the entire world seemed to stop and disappear, all at the same time. It was just he, his wife and his daughter.

**_His_** daughter. He had been waiting months to see this little tiny person, which no one knew anything about. He was so lost in the moment that he didn't hear Abby calling him.

"John!" he jumped a little. "What's her name?" she asked

"Oh, her name." He thought about it. "Regan." He blurted out.

Abby was surprised at his choice, but found an immediate liking for it.

"Regan, I like it, any ideas for a middle name?"

"Alexis?" he said suddenly

Regan Alexis Carter. She loved the sound of that name.

"You got it she said." When she looked around, they were the only people in the room.

Just Abby, Carter and Regan.

Ok. Another short one. 5 more reviews until next update.


	3. All Around Pink

When John, Abby and Regan were moved up to OB, John remembered the shopping trip that they had planned to buy Regan's car set, high chair and stroller. These things were essential with a new baby, well at least the car seat was. So he told Abby and Regan goodbye for now and set off in search of these things.

He went to Baby's R Us. He was walking up and down the aisle, not really looking for anything, when an associate tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" she asked kindly

"Oh yes, um I am looking for a car seat, and a stroller and a high chair." He said

"Ok, are you having a girl or a boy?"

"We just had a little girl." He said smiling

"Oh, well congratulations! Now I believe I can help you, right this way" she said pointing towards car seats.

When John left the store he now had everything for Regan. He had bought the cutest little pink car seat, a matching pink stroller, and a white highchair with pink stripes all across the legs. He drove back to the hospital to see his wife and _daughter_. That word was still new to him, but each and every time he said it, it became a lot easier to say. Plus he was obviously growing a liking to it.

Abby was feeding Regan when John walked in.

"Hey" he said softly

"Hi" she said looking up quickly

"How's she doing?"

"Great, wanna hold her?"

"Sure" he said taking her

She was little, just like Abby. She had Abby's nose, his hair and her curls. Her eyes were a mix of both of them and her little tiny hands and toes were perfect. He couldn't have asked for anything better. She stretched and stirred a little bit, but then was right back to sleep. John looked up at Abby, and all he could do was smile.

**Two Days Later.**

Today was the day that Regan was going to see her baby-proofed house. The nursery had been painted a light pink and there were teddy bears painted on every wall. Her crib was white and the bedding was pink. Her changing table was white matching her crib, and her dresser the same. The rocking chair had a cover made especially by Maggie. On the rocking chair said _To my first grandchild, love your Grandmother. _The nurse came in to make sure everyone was ready to go. Abby and John were going to take a "shortcut" through the ER so that everyone could see Abby and Regan. Susan came running over, grabbing the baby from Abby, who was sitting in the wheel chair.

"She gorgeous!" she screamed

Then the whole crowd starting piling in around the Admit Desk, which didn't please Frank too much. Chuny, Hallet, Deb, Pratt, Maliak, Corday and even Weaver were all gathered around Susan, but only because she had the baby. They said their congrats and the happy family were on their way. They knew home life wasn't going to be easy, but they were defiantly ready for the challenge.

Really Short. I haven't been feeling well…how bout 4 reviews then I will see when I can get the next one up.


	4. Hi Mom

Ok..so since you guys really didn't like the last chapter, and I myself agree it was way out of character, here is a new totally rewritten one. It is 100 different..so forget that other stuff. Enjoy!

To: **Guesswhat:** If you don't like the story, don't read it, and if you think it is going nowhere don't read it. Also I say four reviews so I can have some input on how the story is going right from the people reading it. So please if this story is not for you, don't read it. Not trying to be rude, but please don't read my story just to give me bad reviews. Thanks, and it that sounded rude or cruel I am sorry.

Ok sorry had to get that off my chest. Now to the new and improved Chapter 4…

When they pulled up to the house, none of this felt real. They still couldn't believe that their little girl was in the backseat asleep. It was amazing to them how you could love someone who you had just met so much.

She was sleeping just like an angel and neither one of them wanted to wake her. They knew they were going to have to sometime, so John just got out of the car and went around to Abby's side to get her and Regan.

When they walked into the house, they were very surprised to see Maggie sleeping on the couch.

"Mom" Abby said shaking her slightly.

"Hmmm" she stirred a little and then sat straight up when she saw Abby's face. "Abby hi!" she said very excited.

"Hi, mom what are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Oh, well I thought I would come see my granddaughter."

"Okay..um, here she is" Abby said picking up the car seat with a sleeping little girl in it.

"Abby she's gorgeous!" Maggie said

"Yeah, she's perfect" John said

"You want to hold her?"

"Yes, Please"

John lifted Regan out of her car seat and handed her to his mother-in-law. She moved around and fussed a little bit before she opened her eyes. When she look around, obviously the place was unfamiliar, so the only thing she knew to do was start screaming. And of course, that's what she did. Her face turned red, her noise scrunched up and her fists balled. Maggie was trying to calm her but nothing seemed to be working. She rocked her, swayed her and did just about everything else she knew, but nothing worked.

"Here Abby, take her." she said

Abby took Regan and she almost instantly stopped crying. All she wanted was her mommy. Abby took Regan into her nursery and laid her down in her crib. She just seemed so content. So Abby, John and Maggie went into the living room to chat.

"So how was her birth?" Maggie asked

"Painful" Abby said.

"Yeah, well most are, but the reward is way worth the suffering, don'tcha think?"

"Absolutely" Abby said. "Well mom, uh how long do you think you're staying?" she asked

"Oh, I don't know, until you get sick of me." She laughed, "If that's ok?"

"Of course it is" John said jumping in.

"Ok. Good" Maggie said

"Well I'm exhausted, so I'm going to go lay down. Abby said, then kissed John and went to their room.

"She's beautiful John" Maggie said

"Yeah, they both are."

**2 days later**

Regan had been sleeping pretty well lately, better than the both of them had figured she would. She probably slept more than she was awake. But this didn't bother either of them too much.

"Hey, do you think we can go to the grocery store tonight? I need to pick up a few things for dinner." Abby asked

"Yeah, that's fine with me. When do you wanna go?"

"Doesn't matter to me. My mom said she would stay here with Regan, if we wanted her too."

"How bout we bring her with us. Her first little outing into the big world" he said adding hand motions to make it sound more dramatic.

"Okay, sounds like a plan" she said.


	5. Come Quick

She was gorgeous. His brown curls on her little head filled with her brown eyes. She was the most beautiful thing Jack Carter had ever seen. He had never felt the same way before. Not with any of his children. He couldn't figure out why he felt this way for his granddaughter. He felt a sudden urge of love the minute she was placed into his arms. She was perfect. He couldn't describe her in any other way. Perfect. He knew instantly that this little girl would have a special place in his heart.

He looked at his daughter-in-law, who at first did not seem very fond of. But after spending time with her and seeing how happy she made his son he stared to like her more and more.

"Abby she's gorgeous" he said still staring into the baby's eyes.

"Yeah, she is" Abby said taking her little hand.

Jack sat down on the patio with his granddaughter in hand. He felt so comfortable with her, so natural. He wished it had been the same way with John, he wished he could have looked at his son and said something like "I felt the same way when ever I held you" but he couldn't, he had nothing. So from that point on her made a promise to himself that he was going to have a better relationship with his son. No ifs, ands, or buts.

Abby was nervous of leaving Regan with Jack. She had never left her alone for more than a few hours.

"Ok, are you sure you will be ok?" she asked **again**

"Yes Abby, we will be fine, and if we aren't, you are only a phone call away."

"Ok, its" he looked at his watch "11 now. We will be back her to pick her up at around 8 tonight ok?"

"Ok" Jack said

Abby and John kissed her one more time and were off to their baby free day to do what ever it was they were going to do.

"Soo…what should we do for a whole day with out the baby?" Abby asked seductively

"Hmm, how bout we go to the hospital and see if there are any good traumas?" John said as serious as possible

"JOHN!" Abby said hitting him lightly.

"I was just kidding…what did you have in mind?"

Abby just raised and eyebrow.

Back at the Carter mansion…

"Well, Miss Regan what should we today" he asked her

She didn't really respond. She just rubbed her eyes with her little balled fists.

"Hmm, looks like somebody is tired eh?"

Jack took her to "her room" it was a nursery, never having any use before but now it was all Regan's. He laid her down and almost instantly she was asleep. He stood there and watched her sleep. Thinking about how innocent she looked. How peaceful. He couldn't stand it.

She hadn't slept very long at all, maybe an hour. She wouldn't stop crying. Everything he did and she still wouldn't stop. He didn't know what to do. He called Emily to help him and she could get her to stop either. He picked up the phone and dialed John and Abby's house, it didn't even ring. He tried both of their cells, no luck. He started to lightly rub her stomach and noticed it was rock hard. Now he knew something was wrong. He put Regan in her car seat and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

He got there and didn't even put the car in park. He ran around to the other side and grabbed the car seat with the screaming baby and ran into the ER.

"Someone…help…her" he said out of breath

"Sir, just come down, what's wrong?" Susan asked looking down at the baby. She knew that face. "Regan?" she said taking the car seat.

"She..won't..stop..crying" Jack said still out of breath.

"Ok calm down, how long has she been like this?"

"I don't know, she has been crying for about 30 minutes and her little stomach is rock hard."

"Ok, we are gonna go check her out. Why don't you try to call Carter and Abby." She said walking off with Regan

"Got it," he said to himself.

He went to the phone and dialed every number he could remember to try and reach them. After trying and trying Abby's cell phone finally started ringing. When she picked up he was even more of a wreck.

"Abby, Abby come to ER now." Was all he made out.

"What's going on? Who is this?" she asked because she didn't look at her caller ID.

"Its Jack, hurry something's wrong with her."

and Abby's end of the phone went dead.

Click.

Ok…this one is not that good, because I had **no idea** what to do with this story. So please help me and give me some ideas in your reviews. Thank you


End file.
